


Everyone Has A Color

by SnorlaxToTheMax



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorlaxToTheMax/pseuds/SnorlaxToTheMax
Summary: Everyone is born with a soulmate.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Everyone Has A Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has been in my drafts for probably a year or two so its a bit dated, but i wanna get it out there. The ending is abrupt i know but enjoy!

Everyone has a color. To Jeremy, his mom’s voice sounded like warm oranges and his dad’s was army green with hints of black. The difference between their voices and his soulmates was that their voices were muted, still there but just not as vibrant. People’s soulmate’s voices are supposedly as vibrant as a color could be. Michael always described Lindsay’s color as someone walking out of their house after being indoors for their whole life. Being bombarded by warm yellows and pinks, but in a good way. 

Jeremy only ever saw Lindsay’s color, or anyone else's color in fact, as muted as the disgusting mustard color of his locker. He slammed it shut as the lunch bell rang. He slumped his backpack onto his shoulder. He heard classroom doors close as students flooded the hall. The air became muddy with colors, matching the walls of the hallways in Jeremy’s opinion.He saw a flash of ginger hair and green shirt in the sea of people and quickly raised his hands up to his mouth.

“ Jack!” He called, starting to walk towards the other. Jack turned and smiled at the sight of the shorter one. He pulled to the side, letting people pass him. 

“Hey Jeremy, how was the zoology test?” Jack asked as Jeremy caught up. Jack’s voice sounded so homely. It was brick red with specks of warm browns and oranges. Jeremy sighed and hung his head a little. 

“It fucking sucked. I never want to hear about  gastropods ever again.” He said as they started to walk with the crowd of people. Jeremy felt Jack’s shoulders move with his laughter, making him laugh a bit. 

“Well, you will be pleased to hear that Mrs. Sue isn’t laying it easy with the english essay.” Jack said as people talking became louder and echoey. 

“Fuck!” Jeremy whined as they entered into the huge cafeteria of white and blues. The air sounded the same as it did in the hallway just a bit more distributed. It was still just as muddy but you could pinpoint where the the voice of purple mixed with blue came from. 

“LIL J!” That mix of light blue, gold, and brown Jeremy could tell from a million miles away was the one and only Michael Jones. He looked over to see Michael sitting with Meg, Lindsay, Gavin, Geoff, and someone he didn’t recognize. Odd. He waved to them and started walking, Jack trailing a step behind him.

“What's up?” He asked, sitting between Michael and Gavin. To Michael's left was Lindsay and to her left was Geoff. To Gavin's right was Meg and to her right was the stranger. Jack sat down to Geoff, kissing the other on the forehead. 

“Well we have a new recruit. Jeremy and Jack, Ryan.” Meg's purple and brown voice cut through, gesturing to the stranger. Ryan looked frozen, just staring at Jeremy. Shy? 

Jeremy waved to him, offering a small smile. Ryan seemed to break out of it and turned to Meg. He started to speak in sign language to the girl . 

“Ryan said he is in your animation class, Jeremy.” Meg translated. Jeremy nodded.

“Well at least I'll have someone I finally know in that class.” He said, smiling. Ryan smiled back before started eating. 

“Ry, why are you mute? Do you not have vocal chords?” Gavin asked, his voice dark green with gold specks. Before Ryan could even lift up his hands, Geoff’s black and gold voice cut through. 

“You are an asshole, Gavin. You don't just fucking ask that.” The senior lightly spat. 

“Wot? He doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to.” Gavin said back. Jeremy and Michael shook their heads as Ryan seemed to be silently laughing. The older one signed to Meg who laughed at Ryan's message.

“Ryan said he chooses to be mute for personal reasons, but he can make you mute for free if you ask questions like that again.” Gavin squawked as everyone else laughed. Jeremy pulled out his phone and slid it to Ryan who raised an eyebrow. 

“Give me your phone number so I don't have make you sign all day long.” He said as the other picked up his phone. Ryan smiled and thanked him in sign language before entering in his information. 

“Jeremy. When do you wanna work on that project for history?” Lindsay asked as Ryan slid Jeremy his phone back. Jeremy shrugged as he got out his brown paper lunch bag he gave up on this morning. 

“I'm free Wednesday if you are.” He responded as he saw in the corner of his eye Ryan signing rapidly at Meg. Lindsay nodded and turned to Geoff, bringing up something about a new Ubisoft game that was coming out. Jeremy started to eat as he listened to the people around him. 

“Ryan, question?” Jack asked, making the other turn towards him. Ryan nodded, signalling the other to keep talking. “Do you know what your colors are?” 

Ryan shook his head, not seeming to be bothered by it. He signed to Meg who gave a sympathetic smile before translating. 

“He says that he stopped speaking when he was 5 and his parents are divorced when he was young so they barely have an idea what his color or colors are.” Everyone nodded or mimicked Meg. There was a few moments are silent eating and comfortable silence before Lindsay slammed her hands down on the table, a noodle hanging out of her mouth and eyes wide.

“What the fuck?” Michael spat with no venom, voicing everyone’s thoughts. 

“He can take Kung Fu House! Achievement City can finally be complete!” The blonde exclaimed, tossing her hands into the air. Geoff started to laugh next her as Gavin mimicked her.

“Yes! Finally!” The Brit said. Jeremy looked over at Ryan who looked like they were all speaking German. 

“Achievement City is a city in our minecraft world that we work on it every friday. We have been doing it ever since we met Geoff and Jack which was like 4 years ago i think. Its a pretty big world. Some of my friends Matt and Trevor help with it too. We also make little games we compete in. Wanna join?” Jeremy explained. Ryan looked around at everyone’s expecting faces. He sighed and shrugged, nodding. The table erupted into cheers as the bell rang. Everyone quickly grabbed their bags and threw out their trash, kissing their respective others as they left. Jeremy was headed to his english class when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out to see a notification for the table’s group chat. 

**Ryan**

**Hey it ryan meg invited me**

**Hey Ryan this is Jeremy**

**What class are you going to?**

**Ryan**

**Math you?**

**English**

**Goeffery**

**Can you two stop sucking dicks and get to class**

**Some people have work to do**

**Gavvers**

**Geoff we all know you are ditching this period**

**Goeffery**

**Ha ha yup suck it**

Jeremy shook his head, smiling, as he sat down in his seat. He was about to put his phone away when he got another text.

**Ryan**

**So i heard you play battlegrounds**

**I wanna see how good you are**

Jeremy chuckled as he typed out a response. 

**You wish you were as good as i am**

**You are going to regret this**

  
  
  


Over the next couple of weeks, Ryan and Jeremy became almost attached to the hip. They played video games after school almost everyday. During animation class, they wrote little messages on each other’s screen. They teamed up at every possible opportunity during the Friday Minecraft sessions. Even now, they teamed up when they weren’t even supposed to. 

“Ryan!” Jeremy shouted into his microphone, watching the other’s character turn towards to him. He quickly dropped all his “money” onto the monopoly board, backing away. “Win this for me.” He whispered before flying away. He flew over to Gavin’s character who was currently in “Edgar’s hole”.

“Lil J, what did you just do?” Gavin whispered as Geoff and Matt started to argue over the prices of the rent of the houses. 

“Making sure we fucking sleep tonight.”Jeremy answered as he jumped into the hole with the Brit. Gavin started to laugh as they jumped together in the one by one hole. He heard a bell, signalling that ryan wanted to contribute the chaos. Jeremy flew over to Geoff where Ryan was writing something on a sign.

“Can Ryan or I please win this so we can go the fuck to sleep? It’s fucking 2:50 am.” Michael groaned, his character next to Jack’s huge portals. Jeremy watched as Ryan backed away from his sign, looking at Geoff. The sign read:

**I will buy the whole fucking board I Have enough i need sleep**

Then Ryan started to spew all his (and Jeremy’s) money at Geoff.

“Holy shit, i think ryan saved us all.” Jeremy said, laughing a bit. Michael and Jack flew over as Geoff counted the money. 

“What’s happening? I can’t see!” Gavin called out. Jeremy looked over to see Gavin’s character frantically jumping out of the hole. 

“Gavin, fucking get out of there.” Matt said, flying over to the boy. Gavin quickly flew out and joined the others.

“Well, Michael do you accept that it will be okay for Ryan to buy all your properties?” Geoff asked, his character looking at the other. 

“YES. I JUST WANT FUCKING SLEEP.” Michael exclaimed, jumping around. 

“Well, its official. Ryan won the tower of pimps this week.” The call erupted into cheers. Jeremy laughed at his friends as Gavin and Matt instantly ran into Jack’s huge portal. Jeremy followed suit, stretching as the loading screen appeared on his screen. He looked over to his phone see that Michael was correct. Shit. 

“Hey guys, i’m backing it in early. I have practice in the morning. Night guys.” He said as he watched everyone else come out of the portal, emerging into achievement city. Everyone said their goodbye, ryan just waving his hand in the air. Jeremy chuckled as he logged off. He ended the call for him and rolled fell back onto the bed that he was already on. He pulled his covers over his body and grabbed his phone, seeing if anyone texted him. There was a text from Ryan from a second ago and a text from Lindsay from a hour ago.

**Ryan**

**Goodnight JerBear ill see you tomorrow at your practice :)**

**Lindsay**

**Yo im going to get done by softball practice around the same time you get done your practice wanna get food afterwards?**

Jeremy’s heart warmed at the sight of his nickname Ryan gave him. Usually nicknames don’t get to him but this was special. Ryan opened up to him the most out of the six of them. Jeremy knew he was starting to have feelings for the other, but there is no way he was going to admit that. He knows it won’t “ruin” their relationship, but knowing that the other doesn’t have feelings for him will slowly kill him. He quickly text both of his friends back before plugging his phone in, going to sleep.

**Night Ry I cant wait**

**Yeah is it okay if ryan joins?**

  
  


Jeremy flipped onto feet, swaying a little. The rings he was just on swayed with him as he walked away from them. He looked around until he saw his battle buddy on a wooden bench. The other was writing something on the little whiteboard that he carried around. 

Jeremy picked up his duffel bag and started walking to Ryan when his friend looked up. Ryan quickly raised his board that had a bold ten on it. He raised it to chest with both his hands like he was a professional judge. Jeremy laughed at his friend, shaking his head. 

“Thanks Ry.” He said, dropping his bag next to Ryan. The other quickly erased his board, writing something. Jeremy pulled his phone out and turned it on while he waited for Ryan to write his thought. Ryan handed Jeremy the board. It read, ‘You done? And if so is Lindsay picking us up?’. Jeremy nodded, giving the board back.

“Yeah. I'm done for now. Do you wanna walk around or do you wanna head to Lindsays practice?” He asked, slinging the bag back on. Ryan held up two fingers and got up. Jeremy smiled and waved to his couch before walking out of the gym with Ryan. 

The school campus was at it peak. People including Lindsay's team was practicing on the baseball field. The football team was playing on the football field while the track team around the track that surrounded the football field. Some potheads were hanging out in the school parking lot along with some popular assholes near but far away from the smokers. 

Ryan wrote something on his board as Jeremy tried to pinpoint Lindsay in the sea of white and red uniforms. He looked over to Ryan to see the board asking if he knew what food they were getting. He made a small jump onto the pavement of the parking lot as he thought. 

“I was think either like fast food or like a small burger restaurant. I'm always fucking hungry after practice. You up for that?” Jeremy said as they passed the asshole popular kids’ cars which said asshole popular kids sat on. They looked over and chuckled at them. Jeremy just rolled his eyes and walked a little closer to his friend. Ryan scoffed and started to write something down on his board until it was smacked out of his hands. 

Jeremy looked over to see Adam Kovic and James Willems aka the two douchiest assholes at their high school. They were part a group that they called ‘FunHaus’ that Jeremy found stupid. 

“How are you lovely boys doing?” James’ asked, his voice a swampy green with blues. Jeremy rolled his eyes and picked up Ryan’s board. 

“Fuck off. We both know you don't give a fuck.” he said, handing Ryan back his board. Ryan was stiff but calm, staring down the two. 

“Wow big words from such a small guy.” Adam shot, stepping forwards a bit to prove his ‘point’. Adam’s voice was metal with rust on it and if Jeremy didn't know who it was from he would have thought is was beautiful. But coming from a grade A asshole, it was fucking nails on a chalkboard. 

Jeremy knew if he didn't leave soon, he was going to hurt something either himself or the two idiots in front of him. 

“Come on, Ry.” He said tugging on the other shirt. He took a step before James got in front of him. 

“Why are you leaving so fast? We want to have a conversation with your friend over here.” The other said, gesturing at Ryan. 

“You know if you wanna fucking talk to him, you can talk to him. He isn't fucking deaf.” Jeremy spat before grabbing Ryan's hand and quickly pulling him away. He felt Ryan thread his fingers in between his as James yelled something. 

“We just want to hear his colors. Maybe he is my soulmate.” A chorus of laughter sounded behind him. He paused and was ready to turn around when a hand squeezed his. He looked up to see Ryan giving a small smile that made a good chunk of the bitterness melt away. 

“Thank you.” Jeremy said which earned him another squeeze. He felt like kissing the other. Ryan looked so beautiful in the late sunlight and if Jeremy could he would frame this moment and hang it in his room. 

He got pulled out of his thoughts when his crush moved forwards, making Jeremy look up a bit more. He watched as Ryan brought their hands up and kissed the back of his. Ryan signed thank you, smiling. Jeremy felt his brain short-circuit because how the fuck do you respond to that? He could only stand in silent shock at the man in front of him. 

Ryan on the other hand seemed to be trying to read Jeremy's face. When he noticed Jeremy was just staring at him, he dropped the other’s hand and started writing something down. Jeremy snapped out of it and quickly put his hand on the other's arm. 

“Hey, sorry I just blanked out for a bit there. Didn't mean to scare you.” Ryan looked up and gave a small smile, erasing whatever he wrote on the board. 

“Hey fuckers!” The two looked over to their right to see Lindsay marching towards them, duffel bag in tow. Jeremy waved at her, smiling. 

“Let's go get some homeslice!”

“So Ryan, Michael told me you spoke last night.” Lindsay said before biting into her pizza slice. Jeremy looked over at his friend, eyes wide. 

“Wait, what?” Ryan sheepishly shrugged and wrote something on his board. It read, ‘yeah after you left early.’ Jeremy fake pouted and looked at his battle buddy. 

“What did you even say?” He asked, taking a bite of his pizza. 

“‘Fuck you’ to Gavin.” Lindsay answered for the other. Jeremy laughed and patted Ryan on the back. 

“Well done.” He said to the other. Ryan shrugged and wrote, ‘He deserved it’ on his board. Jeremy smiled, a little heart broken that he didn't heard the other's voice. Of course he had to go to sleep early.

“What are your colors?” Lindsay asked. Ryan thought for a second before writing it down. ‘Black and red I think they said?’ Jeremy thought how fitting those were for the boy. 

“That's awesome,” Jeremy said, giving his friend a small smile, “it fits your whole murder persona.” Ryan shrugged, a smile planted on his face. Lindsay opened her mouth before they all got a notification. Jeremy looked down at his phone to find that Geoff posted something in the groupchat. 

**Goeffrey**

**Hey fuckers Burnie is throwing a party next week and we are going**

**Michael**

**Wow thanks for the heads up jackass maybe some of us have plans?**

**Goeffrey**

**IM GONNA RUIN YOUR NIGHT**

and that's how Jeremy found himself with Ryan and Jack on a couch in Burnie's house. Burnie is a kid who was the coolest person ever and with good reason. He is hilarious, kind, talented and just a good person. 

Jeremy drunkenly leaned against Ryan who had a diet coke contrasting with Jeremy's beer. The party was wild but it was getting to the night where things were starting to wind down. Well, until a very drunk Lindsay and Mica came into the room. 

“SPIN THE BOTTLE BITCHES. LET'S DO THIS.” Mica yelled, waving around an empty wine bottle. Jeremy chuckled and looked at Ryan. The other shrugged and got up. Ryan offered a hand out. Jeremy smiled and took the other's hand, stumbling a bit from the alcohol. They followed the group of people that were accumulated in the huge living room. They sat next to each other in the circle, watching as Geoff dragged Jack into the circle. 

Mica spun the bottle, everyone watching as it landed on Barbara, one of Burnie's friend. People cheered as they kissed. Barbara spun the bottle, landing on Gavin. 

“Sod off.” the Brit said, already leaning forwards to the girl. 

“What is it, Gavin? You don't like Canada?” She asked before kissing the other, earning several wolf whistles and whoops including some from Meg. Gavin pulled away after a few seconds shouting something along the line of that she is like a sister to him. Gavin spun, the bottle landing on Michael. Lindsay shot up, pointing at her boyfriend. 

“FUCKING DO IT!” Michael rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as he grabbed Gavin's arm. The two kissed, people cheering including Lindsay. Gavin pulled away, squawking at Lindsay. Michael smirked and spun the bottle, landing on Jeremy. 

“Come here, Lil J.” Michael shouted, leaning over. He grabbed Jeremy arm, pulling, making Jeremy land in his lap. Jeremy laughed, not knowing if his face was red from the alcohol or embarrassment. 

“Let's make Ryan jealous.” Michael mumbled out, making Jeremy furrow his eyebrows. Jeremy was too drunk to try to understand what the other meant before he pulled into a kiss. He felt Michael's arms wrap around his waist,slipping his tongue into Jeremy's mouth, as everyone in the room busted out in cheers, including Lindsay who was yelled how “her boy is getting dick tonight”. After a few longer than normal seconds, Michael pulled away with a huge smirk on his face. 

“Your turn.” He said. Jeremy felt his face hot as he removed himself off his friend's lap. He sat next to Ryan, who wasn't looking at him. Jeremy made a mental note to make sure Ryan was okay later as he spun the bottle. He watched as it landed right next to him aka Ryan. The room went silent for the first time tonight. A few seconds passed without Ryan or Jeremy moving before Jeremy let his drunk, blind confidence guide him and put his hands on the other's face. He quickly pulled the other towards him, kissing him. The room erupted into yells as Ryan put his hands on the other's waist, pulling him into his lap. Jeremy thanked the shots that he took earlier that night to let him not freeze up right now. 

Ryan pulled away, blushing. Jeremy pouted as Ryan's hands left him. Ryan spun the bottle, watching it as it landed on Jon. Jon quirked an eyebrow at him and shrugged. 

“Fucking come here, Haywood.” Jon quickly kiss Ryan before spinning the bottle. Jeremy put his head in the crook of Ryan's neck, still sitting in the other's lap. Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed the other by the thighs, standing up with the drunk. 

He left the room, gaining wolf whistles, and went upstairs to the nearest empty bedroom. He locked the door behind him and put Jeremy on the bed. 

“Ryan.” Jeremy whined, pouting. Ryan quirked an eyebrow as a response, taking off his shoes. Jeremy sat up and did the same. 

“Why are your lips so soft?” He asked, slurring a bit. Ryan chuckled as he got into bed with his friend. He shrugged in response as Jeremy laid down next to him. Ryan laid down too, getting under the covers. He pulled out his phone and went to google translate. He typed out a response and hit the voice button on the English side. 

“Jeremy, you are too drunk to have a conversation with. Just go to sleep.” The robotic voice said, making Jeremy frown. Jeremy sat up and straddle the mute. He put his forehead against the other's, closing his eyes. 

“I love you, Ryan.” He mumbled making Ryan gasp softly. Jeremy was already passed out before he could notice Ryan’s heart beat quicken or the soft kiss against his lips. 

“I love you too JerBear.” He quickly whispered before pulling the covers over both of them. 

“Ryan, are you ever scared you are never going to meet your soulmate?” Jeremy asked out of the blue during one of their one on one game nights. They were on Ryan's bed, legs crossed over each other, playing Farcry. The room was dim so Jeremy could read Ryan's board. 

The game paused suddenly which made Jeremy look at the other. Ryan was staring at him, eyebrows furrowed. He picked up his board and began writing. 

Once he was done writing, he passed the board over, not meeting Jeremy's eyes. It read, 

**No because I've already met them**

Jeremy's eyes went wide, snapping his head up to see Ryan twiddling his thumbs. 

“Really? When were you going to tell me? Is it that Mica girl you talk to when you go to theater?” He asked, moving to face towards Ryan. The other shook his head, a small smile on his face. 

“Who is it then? Are they a boy or a girl? Or are they a they?” Jeremy asked, racking his brain of everyone Ryan has met. Trevor and Matt are already soulmates, Ashley is single, Andy is single too. Could Andy or Ashley be his soulmate? They don't-

Jeremys line of thought got cut off when Ryan wrapped an arm around him and kissed him. Jeremy’s eyes widen, because what else do you do when your crush kisses you, before closing them. He cupped Ryan's face, kissing back. The other pulled away but leaned his forehead on Jeremy's.

“It's you.” A wave of black and vibrant reds crashed onto Jeremy so fast that he jumped back a bit. He opened his eyes wide, staring in disbelief at the other.

“Holy shit, Ryan why didn't you tell me before?” He asked, hands going to Ryan's face. Ryan frowned and hung his head.

“I heard horror stories that mutes can hear their soulmates colors but their soulmate can't hear theirs. Or even worse, mutes don't even have colors. When I first heard your voice, I was so relieved and terrified. I never thought you would like me or even hang out me. You are so talented and handsome and you already had Gavin and Michael. I thought I was just going to be a third wheel. So when you started hanging out with me, I didn't want to scare you off. I thought that if I didn’t have any colors or if you can’t hear mine, I would lose you forever.” Jeremy wiped away a tear from Ryan’s cheek and lightly pushed his head up. He kissed the other and placed his forehead against his soulmate’s. 

“Ryan, I love you. You are never ever getting rid of me.” 


End file.
